Marvel: 2010-07-25 - They Have Issues: Ally R Us
You get the kids delivered and by the time the scene of the crime is returned to, the police have arrived along with Black Air to find the suspects missing and the high tech lab stripped or destoryed depending on the piece. Then again, would you have really wanted Black Air to get ahold of that sort of technology? There is involvement of paperwork, too many questions asked, and plenty of cover to do. That night when you make it to your place and after having a stiff drink, you finally get a moment to breathe. The phone Xavier had given you starts to ring. Pete Wisdom downs his drink, gives a loud sigh as it affects his throat, and then he answers the phone. "Mr. W here." "Greetings Mr. W," it is Xavier's voice. "I fear this conversation is not the best to have over a cell phone. Would you mind if we met on intimate terms? You have my most sincere promise, that it would only be to converse." A curious way to phrase things. Pete Wisdom nods. "I'm no stranger to it, Mr. Clean. Ready when you are." And he hangs up. Back at the sub-levels of the school, Xavier hangs up the phone and turns it off. He then places the helmet on his head and closes his eyes. Suddenly you can feel your body relax and you feel as if you are 'else where'. It is an expansive landscape of whites and blues. Xavier is there, standing with his hands clasped behind his lower back as he looks over the strange landscape. In a short time, he turns back to look at you, smiling at you. "It is good to see you Mr. W. I am sure you have some concerns that you would like to discuss." "I would. My current job has me do very bad things, Professor." He looks around, trying to get a bead on this psionic landscape. "And I want to do good ones. I've helped rescue your student, hopefully those children will grow up relatively stable and secure. And I must admit, your students are skilled. They have some discipline issues, but then, so do I." He smiles. "I'd like to help you, Professor. No, I'm no teacher. But... well, what could a bloke like me do for you? More importantly, your students?" "Yes, the team sent to you were half brand new, their first official mission. I suppose Cyclops will be groaning when he returns home about something." Xavier sounds like a patient parent. "Ah, a teacher life would not be good for you Mr. Wisdom," his tone kindly however. "How would you like to truly bring down the organization that tortures you? I have not dug for details, only picked up a few things." First he tempts you. "With Black Air out of the way, it will not only make the world a better place but also free you up for other activities." "As much as I would jump at the opportunity to bring the organization down, Professor," Pete says, his voice hard, "They do some necessary things to protect my country and the world all the same. They've gotten corrupt, yes. But... some would call it a necessary evil. I'd say it needs some serious fucking policing." Pete fidgets, some. The temptation is there. But Pete's ultimately loyal to the Crown. "Sometimes you cannot fix something that is too severely broken. Think on it. You could always bring it down and replace it with a new organization with less corruption and more self-responsibility. You are knowledgeable and a senior in your line of work. Don't you believe you have more to contribute than what has been given to you to do so far?" The Professor sounds sincere and kind, even concerned. It doesn't take a telepath to see what your work is doing to you. A hard, sarcastic and bitter man. "The world needs more good people, and such people in more influential positions. You are a good person, I can sense that. No matter what you have done in the past, you have always had the greater good in the forefront of your mind and heart." There's a long silence from Pete, who nods. "I'll have to talk to a few other people... in your area, too, I suspect. I intend to do this, Professor. It will take time... and the sharing of a lot of vital information. However... I don't have any inkling that I can trust you." Its true. All Xavier did was send some kids to meet Pete and rescue their kidnapped comrade - all self-serving, really. A smile at that, "I know. So I'm going to trust you. Nanny and Orphan-Maker are currently being held at a private research facility I fund. We are working hard on finding a long-term solution to hold them, especially since we haven't been able to figure out how to get Orphan-Maker out of his suit, and Nanny is apparently a cyborg. Her lab equipment has either been destoryed or stripped and taken to the facility for research or secure storage. Some of her work is actually dangerous or unethical," he says with a slight frown. "She's brilliant though, but her mind...it has sadly been broken and that is how she became what she is. I fear I know little of her past at this point, but I hope to discover more," Xavier admits. "That would comfort me, Professor, but I still don't know that I can trust you. Is there anything else?" Pete asks, memorizing what Xavier has told him so far. "The end decision is up to you. I am against taking away free will, it is unethical by far and defeats the entire point of being a good guy," a hint of humor, though there is a grief in his intense blue eyes. "Think about it and let me know. My facility needs support in Europe, they struggle to provide for very extreme mutations, some will never be able to leave the very room they reside within," referring to Dr. Taggert's own son. "Not without being a severe danger to themselves or others. Also if someone were to happen, I'd like someone local I can trust. Not all mutations are a blessing, or even a blessing in disguise." The grief is there, the desire to be able to do more. But Pete should be able to grasp the implications easily. If someone escaped that shouldn't from the facility, he would need someone in an influential position to take care of it locally. That the facility needs more local protection as well, and that there are some very unlucky mutants in the world that likely shouldn't become public knowledge like Nanny and Orphan-Maker. It would call mass riots across the world with anti-mutant protests likely. Pete Wisdom simply nods. "I need to travel back across the pond and pay a visit to some friends in Manhattan. Close to you, but this is a personal call." If he's going to start a hero team of his own, with the backing of Professor X of the X-Men, he needs to talk to a few people who know the game - the Avengers. And get their advice. A nod at that. "Very well. All I ask if you keep the X-Men and myself a secret, just as I would keep the details of your employment and activities a secret from the X-Men unless you gave permission for otherwise. You have a right to privacy, and though it is difficult it is something I strive to provide to people." Xavier is a powerful telepathy to contact you from over seas like this. "Is there anything else you have questions on?" "No, Professor. I think we're done for now. I'll likely be contacting you later in the week and discuss things further. No great deed is made without risk. And I'll ensure to keep your X-Men, yourself, and the details private." "Thank you. I know I'm not wrong in judging your character, but I cannot predict your decision." He knows the likely outcome, but not one-hundred percent. Xavier steps forward though and reaches out to shake your hand. His grip is firm and confident. "Take care of yourself in the meantime. I will look forward to your call, and no matter your decision, I hope we will grow to call each other friend." Pete takes Xavier's hand and gives a firm shake. "So do I. Take care of your students. They're our future, Professor." Pete takes Xavier's hand and gives a firm shake. "So do I. Take care of your students. They're our future, Professor." Suddenly you are in your chair at home once again, the feeling of the handshake still lingering, along with the memory of Xavier's smile and nod in agreement. Pete Wisdom pours himself another drink.